Zen's Stories
by Chibified Doom
Summary: Come closer my dearest ones, I am going to tell you a tale of many emotions. Most of those who still tell this story, call it a ‘Tale of Sin’. But I see no sinful acts in this tale, so I refuse the title.This story may change your life yet


A/N: This was originally written for a class of mine. The narrator is an OC named Zen. He's a Vampire who has...interesting tastes. He loves to tell tales of fantasy and legends, so I figured I'd combine my OC with a legend-type version of Hakkai's past. Let me know what you all think...I'm not so sure my self. ;

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Zen's Stories

Come closer my dearest ones, I am going to tell you a tale of many emotions. Most of those who still tell this story, call it a 'Tale of Sin'. But I see no sinful acts in this tale, so I refuse the title. Now come close my little loves, This story may change your life yet.

It all begins with a young man. He had the purest heart and kindest most beautiful emerald green eyes. Elegant was the only way to describe this rare creature of humanity. Yes, he wasn't like us little ones. He _was_ human, but I'm getting ahead of my self. This man was in love with a creature as lovely as he. And she, loved him just as strongly. But she was of his blood, she was his eldest sister.

This is the reason why many see this as a story of sin. However, they must of never heard of love being a gift from the gods. Why would a god give the gift of love to them if it were a sin, a devil cannot give love to mortals. Ah, but I am straying away from the topic. So sorry my loves, now where was I?

Yes, his beloved sister. You see as children, our young man and his dearest sister were orphaned and never knew there parents. Worst of all, they were separated into different homes for children. Do not cry my dears, they find one another again. They live and love each other for many years.

Our young hero becomes a teacher for the children in their town. Yes, he's quite a kind hearted young man. And no one knew of there blood ties, so they were even able to escape the possible persecution of the towns folk. The sorrow of his past seemed to be gone forever, but alas, the Fates had other plans.

One day, while our young man was teaching his students, a centipede demon lord stole away his beloved. She was offered in the place of another, the mayor's young daughter. When he returned home, he discovered the horrific truth. This demon, named Hyakugan Maoh, had a habit of kidnapping beautiful girls, having his way with them often producing a child, and then eating them.

Horrid isn't it? To have the only one in the world you have to call as your own taken from you. And then you learn there fate is this….yes my loves it is truly heart breaking. Overcome with grief and anger, he set out to destroy this demon and save his most beloved.

Now you must understand dears, this was a demon lord, his fortress was crawling with other demons protecting the castle. Entrance would not be simple, especially not for a human. Powered my his anger he entered the castle and slayed all who stood in his way. Soaked in the blood of his enemies, he approached the prison hold.

It seemed at last, that our hero's plight was over. But as I have said before, the Fates had other plans. Seeing his love behind the bars of a cell, relief washed over him. He wasn't too late, she lived. But once he was at the bars she began to weep. She told her love of how Hyakugan Maoh had taken her, and now she carried his child.

Our young hero cared only for her safety and promised to take care of her. She would no longer have to fear, and even though he never said it, he would have cared for and loved that babe as if it were his own. Our young hero was such a kind heart wasn't he loves? True, the child would have been a fabled half-breed, having to wear its heritage every waking moment, the blood red eyes and hair. But what difference would that make? It still would have been the child of his beloved.

She gave only a heart bracingly sad smile, and took the blade which he had slayed so many, and stepped out of his desperate reach. She said this was the only way, and apologized. Then, my dear ones, she took her life before his very eyes. It seemed as if the heavens themselves were crying now, though the rain had started long before this.

You really must stop crying my sweet. I cannot stand to see you with tears in your eyes, perhaps I should stop…No? Yes, it would be a shame to stop when there's still so much more to tell. He called to he love in vain hopes she may still be alive. But of course, she did not respond. From behind him he herd a voice that sent shivers up his spine. He turned to face a demon who was not only the final demon in the castle, but also Hyakugan Maoh's son, Chin Yisou.

The once lively green eyes of the young man had faded into eyes often described as the eyes of a killer, deadly eyes. Eyes of a man with no further reason to live, but I say those eyes are the eyes tortured soul. Again, he had to lose the only thing in this world that he had loved. Only now, there was no chance of ever getting that back. Truly, the Fates are far too cruel to our young friend.

Moving far too quick for human eyes, Chin Yisou rushed forward and stabbed him deep in the abdomen. A deep wound like that untreated, he could not hope to live for long. The demon taunted the human's actions and jokingly praised his accomplishment of killing all of the other demons in the fortress. Chin Yisou was disturbingly unfazed by his father's and brother's demise.

A sick grin slithered onto the demon's face, as he told the green eyed men of a legend among the world of demons an humans alike. The story went; A human who baths in the blood of a thousand demons, shall become a demon himself. The demon removed his arm from the young man's body and slashed at his own arm. "Perhaps," the demon thought " I will be the thousandth demon, who's blood you've bathed in."

As the darkened almost black blood spilled into the man's skin, he could feel a change befall him. A sickening feeling crawling into his body, burning everywhere it touched. The change was swift, but ever so painful, physically and emotionally.

Once the pain subsided, he could hear the sordid laugh of the demon who changed him. New anger swelled in side him accompanied by raw power. Just as quick as Chin Yisou, he leapt up and retuned the favor of stabbing a hole into his gut. It is said the demon died an instant later.

So it stands, my little ones, that our hero avenged the loss of his beloved and unintentionally saved others from this fate as well as becoming what he fought so hard to destroy . So, what could possibly be the morale of this little tale? For those who use it as a story of sin, it is along the lines of 'all sinners are punished.' Or some other form of redemption.

Allow me to tell you the true morale to this tragedy of the living souls, it is live your life as you see fit, and the gods shall rebirth you as they see fit. So, from the castle of the demon clan no more, our hero descended the hill, wound and all. Only regretting the failed save, and the leaving of his beloved's body back at what he considered hell. If he lived, he swore to retrieve it. But, **_that _**is a story for another time.

And this my loves, is the story of the death of Cho Gonou, and his rebirth as Cho Hakkai.


End file.
